


Arrivals

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Arriving home, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals

The coffee in his hand wouldn't stop shaking.

It was going to spill over, which would burn his hand, but he couldn't care less tonight. Because tonight would be worth any injury to himself.

Because Derek was coming home.

 _'Because Derek was coming home.'_ Those five words were the only thing that were keeping him together right now, as he stood in arrivals, watching the soldiers walk through the sliding doors from customs, only to break down as they were reunited with their loved ones again.

It had been three years. Three _long, agonizing years_ of waiting. Of Stiles looking out the kitchen window, expecting Dereks car to fly down the drive, of Stiles writing as many letters as he could, to make sure that Derek remembered that he was waiting for him to come back. Three whole years of Stiles praying, _praying that Derek would be okay, that Derek would come home to him_.

And he was okay. And he was coming home.

The terminal was becoming empty now, soldiers and lovers returning to their homes, the clock ticking along as more and more soldiers started to leave. But then, the sliding doors slid open for the last time.

And there was Derek, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, looking as  handsome as the day he left.

The coffee fell to the floor, forgotten, as Stiles began to cry.

It was Derek. It was actually him. It was the same man he had seen go three years ago, the same man who had got down on one knee, the same man who he danced with on his wedding day, the same man he made love to on his wedding night. He had the same hair, same scowl on his face, same ring on his finger. He wanted to move, wanted to run to Derek and hold him close again and never let him go. But his feet were paralysed, as the tears starting to flow down his face.

"Stiles" Derek whispered, smile breaking out onto his face.

"Derek" Stiles whispered back, as his body shook out of its trance, and he jumped into Dereks open arms.

Oh how he had miss _this._ How he had missed this man. Derek grabbed onto Stiles body, holding him incredibly close, arms supporting his weight as the duffle bag slumped to the floor.

"Your back." Stiles whispered into Dereks ear, rough hands cradling his head and hugging him back. "I can't believe it."

"I'm back." whispered Derek, sobbing into Stiles neck, tears flowing down his face. "I'm back sweetie."

"Don't you ever go away again".

Derek gave a small laugh."Never again sweetie. Never again." 

**Author's Note:**

> That was so cute :P
> 
> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
